


Passion Parted

by LemonWicky



Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Even though they're canon they still have no content, F/M, In the way the Dead Sea is mildly salty., Its like they're a rarepair or something that I pulled outta my ass., Slightly Salty.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: They had to part and their hearts cried out in agony.





	Passion Parted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on my DnD character -a tiefling named Atarah, who was a child sex slave and then rescued by a ranger group- and an NPC silver dragonborn named Jun -who's mom was a noble-hunter who landed in the bed of the creeper king and got preggers with his son after convincing the king to kill the old queen- who are just so completely, madly in love with each other that it almost completely crushes them. They're just...so in love.
> 
> Their love is so pure, so understanding, so simple and complex at the same time. Its true fucking love, damnit, ITS TRUE LOVE.

They stood off from the group, wanting a hit of privacy. "Atarah, my sun, moon, and stars, I would travel to the Nine Hells with you if I could." He said, sadness dripping from his voice. "But I made a promise to The Fighters' Guild and I must admit to being a little...less jingly than Satarra." He took a moment to glance over at his fellow Dragonborn and resisted the urge to sneer. "So I...I must part."

"I could go with you." Atarah said, desperately and trying not to sob. "I could go help you, Jun, I can give you aid and I-"

He cupped her cheek and stroked away the tears that silently fell. "I would gladly take you, my precious jewel. I am a selfish, greedy sinner, but even my damned soul can see that your friends need you more than I." He smiled, feeling tears of his own burn at his eyes. "They guard you more jealously than Satarra does with her coin, and I could not bear the torment of knowing that I drove you and them further apart. Please..." He bowed before her, taking her hand in his and placing a loving kiss on it. "Please, my heart and soul...my earth and sky, my paradise on this mortal plane, please stay with them. They could protect you and nurture you more into full blooming than I ever could."

The tiefling woman hiccuped and dropped to her knees as well, hugging her lover tight. "I hate this...so much. We just found each other and now we're parting again. It nearly hurts more than the first time." Her words with filled with absolute hate, disgust, and disdain for her situation. She wanted to curse the deities, to challenge them for making her hurt like this again, but she had to stay strong.

  
"Yes, but now we part with an even greater love in our heart and with our paths clear." He finally let the tears fall, holding her tight against his chest. "We shall see each other again, my divine queen. That is most certain, when nothing else is." He gently gripped her by the shoulders and untangled themselves to look at her. "Nothing will ever make me part from the love I have in my soul for you, Atarah. And that is a promise I will make in blood."

"Foolish man." She chuckled, leaning forward to place a chaste but mournful kiss on his lips. "Don't do that to yourself. Not for my sake."

"I would do it a million times over in this life and in the next one thousand I am granted the privilege and honor of sharing the world with you...never forget that." He moves them both into a standing position and dust the dirt off of her knees. "I want the first moment we shared a bed together in peace, just holding each other and reveling in our love to last for lifetimes, but the memory, as much of an inferior to the reality, will warm my heart and soul on the nights that the coldness of your absence tries to overtake me. The day we meet again will be so joyous that even the deities will rejoice with my happiness."

Another kiss and a whisper of, "I love you, my goddess."

She choked on her tears but managed to get out, "I love you too, my love..."

Jun smiled at her and with a great force, walked away from her, feeling his soul crush under the sadness with every step. Likewise, it took Atarah every single ounce of strength she could muster to not chase after him, to run back into his arms. She stood there, watching his retreating back until he disappeared into the horizon and her friends were calling her name with anger and annoyance. She sighed, gathering her things and Sylvanus before walking with leaden feet to her friends.

  
Toradin looked worried for her, Adora was equal measures concerned and miffed, Satarra scoffed before rolling her eyes and walking forward, Thrax and Lar looking back at her in confusion to her sadness but feeling the group's disquiet and Fairuz's demeanor was hard to tell; she, too, seemed to show and overwhelming fretfulness for her friend but hints of her relief and joy that Jun had left, like a bad rash or other such aliment had finally cleared up.

Sparks of her bitter rage towards the people she thought loved her and wished for her happiness tried to light a flame of hatred in her heart again, but she doused them quickly enough. Mostly, her sadness and feelings of unwanted brokenness returned her as they often did in childhood. 'How I will ever feel happiness again now that Jun is gone?' Her mind wailed, but like all things, time and the love and support of her friends -namely Toradin, in this instance- healed her heart to where the loneliness left her, even for a while.

* * *

 

He growled with frustration, stomping through the streets in an annoyed huff. The mission was more nettlesome than was necessary but he was a richer man for his troubles and he felt better knowing that his pockets were fat with coin. He starting thinking about where Atarah may be so he could write his daily letter to her when he passed a jewelry shop and a single item caught his eye. Jun stopped in his tracks and looked at the objects, pressing his face to the glass.

Matching wedding bands of all metals and jewels were stretched out before him, glittering in the early afternoon sunlight. His eyes panned over all of them, the nobility in his mind scrutinizing ever single item. He sighed, thinking them to be too plain for the divine, heavenly, goddess-like beauty that was his beloved. He started walking away when a boy, most likely an apprentice came walking out of the shop and they bumped into each other.

  
"Pardon." He said, nearly snapping the word.

"Ah, apologies, sir!" The boy said, and that's when Jun noticed the sign the boy held; "LIMITED TIME OFFER! FREE SIMPLE ENCHANTMENTS ON ALL ITEMS! HALF-PRICED COMPLEX ENCHANTMENTS!"

"Boy, is this sign for your shop?" He asked, his voice a demanding bark.

The human boy squeaked softly, feeling sweat form at the sight of this intimidating dragonborn. "Yes sir! My master is selling his business and going away to Cinnabar!" He stuttered.

Jun stared down at him, thinking about his options. Finally, he smiled and the boy relaxed. Jun patted his head. "Good lad." He brushed past the boy and went into the shop, ignoring the desperate pleas of his coin purse.


End file.
